Her story
by gurpzzz
Summary: Cammie Morgan loves boxing. She's different and this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story has been disclaimed.**

**Summary:**

_Cammie Morgan loves boxing. She's different and this is her story._

**A/N **

_**Zach**_

I watched her from afar like I have since the 7th grade (**I'm from England so I have no idea how old they are in 7****th**** grade but in this story they are 16**) when I noticed the bruises on her knuckles. As always she strolled in 5 minutes late and took her seat at the back of the class, ignoring the glare Mr Whitt gave her.

"Would you like to explain why you are late Miss Morgan?" Mr Whitt said.

"No I wouldn't Mr Whitt." She replied. The class snickered but was silenced by the glare Mr Whitt gave the class. I still watched her, examining her flawless face and the way she would draw in her notebooks instead of listening in class. I tried to listen to Mr Whitt's lecture about William Shakespeare but I couldn't. I was still thinking about Cammie.

The lesson finally finished and I watched as Cammie practically jumped out of her seat and ran to gym. She rarely talks to anyone but I know she has the exact same schedule as me this year and my dad and her dad used to know each other from work. Her dad was coming back today from a long trip (a year to be exact) so they are coming to my house tonight for dinner. I heard someone arguing just as I was about to open the door. I looked around to check if I was the only one here. Thankfully I was. I lightly pressed my ear to the door to hear what they were saying but I only heard a voice I would recognise anywhere.

Cammies.

"Well I'm going to do it anyway." She said before there was silence.

I stood normally and opened the door to see Coach on one side of the room glaring at Cammie. Cammie was moving a punch bag to the far corner. If she did boxing that would explain the bruises on her knuckles. She started to punch the bag and with every punch she was hitting it harder and harder. After about 5 minutes the class came in and sat down. When the coach left to get the equipment, a girl called Macey said loudly "I can't believe I was ever friends with that weirdo." the whole class laughed and pointed at Cammie. Cammie kicked the punch bag so hard it flew of the chain. The whole class silenced as she turned and looked at Macey. "Macey you do realize I know I still remember everything you told me." Macey looked suddenly scared but Cammie didn't stop. "And remember I could easily tell Tina everything." She turned back to the punch bag rolled it away and brought a new one out. The coach finally came back with a trolley of footballs and a bag of blue football jerseys. He heard rather than saw the girl in the corner. As soon as he looked up at the girl recognition flashed in his eyes but it was gone as fast as it came. "Cammie." He said softly waling up to the girl softly. I heard the other Coach come in. She took a look at Cammie and Coach Solomon and asked us all to get to the top field. Before I left I heard a voice say, "Cammie, she was sick it was bound to happen soon."

**A/N**

**Its half two in the morning **

**just thought you might want to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story has been disclaimed.**

**A/N **

**I've written two chapters for best friends but I need to type them. I just got this idea so I needed to write it down.**

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

When the school day was finally over, Zach flew home. He cleaned my room and changed. He helped his mom in the kitchen. He heard a car pull up so his dad went to see if it was Cammies dad. They were moving into the house next to him today. Nobody knew except him. His dad's eyes lit up as he saw his best friend for the first time in a year. Zach realized Cammie hadn't come home yet. Dad asked when they were coming and her dad said he was going to wait for Cammie and then come. Zach decided to go back up to my room and unpack a bit. He looked out onto the balcony to see a very basic room. The walls were painted a light blue and the bed was a plain white. On the bed was a very beat up guitar. In the corner was a desk with only one book on it and next to it were 2 doors. One was slightly open showing a corridor. The other he guessed was a closet. There balcony was in jumping distance from his. He heard another car pull up and looked outside to see Cammie coming out of the car. She opened the backseat and picked up a boy who looked about 3 or 4. He had big curly hair and soft features. He had big brown eyes and soft pink lips. He started crying when he saw the other car. Cammie looked around for the cause of his sudden outburst. When her eyes settled on her dad's car, her eyes narrowed and she stomped into the house. He went back into my room and didn't think anything of it until he heard a door slam. Zach looked out my window to see Cammie standing against the door. The boy was looking around terrified. "Mommy, why is he here?" _Cammie had a son?_ He thought. "I don't know hunter but I need you to hide in my closet, okay?" He nodded and gave her a hug. He seemed to know what was happening as he walked to the closet. "Mommy will you come back?" he asked almost afraid of the answer. "Of course. Just don't make a noise until I get back. You know where the passageway to the secret room is, right?" he nodded. "I need you to wait in there. I love you, hunter." "Love you too mommy." Hunter went into the closet and Cammie opened the door. Her dad was waiting there with her mum behind him. Her dad smirked at her "get changed we're going to an old friends house. Bring him too and make sure he behaves. I wouldn't want to punish you when I get back." "Yes father." Her dad left and as she closed the door she breathed a sigh of relief. She went into the closet and got her brother from the secret room. When she came back out she was dressed in black leggings and a burgundy jumper. Her son was wearing jeans and striped shirt. "Mommy can you sing the song?" he asked Cam. Cammie smiled a genuine smile. Something I had never seen on her face. "Sure honey." She said. She took the guitar from her bed and started strumming.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter because you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you; nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favourite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't want to grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't want to grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let anybody hurt you_

_Won't let anyone break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

"Mommy, where is Kat?" Hunter asked. Tears were in Cammies eyes as she whispered "She's gone, honey. They couldn't fix what he did." He was now crying and had his head in Cammies lap. Her bruised and bony fingers ran through his curly hair. "Where did she go? Why did she leave?" Hunter asked. "She's on a happy vacation, sweetie, she didn't want to leave but she had too." Tears filled both their eyes. "Is she coming back?" he asked.

"I don't know." Cammie admitted. Hunters head was back in Cammies lap and she was combing through his brownish-blonde curls. After about 10 minutes Cammie spoke up. "Come on. We need to go." Cammie picked up Hunter and left for the next door neighbour's house. Zach watched with more questions in his mind than before.


	3. AN please read

**im really sorry guys but ive been really busy with tests, friendships, gossip, birthdays, homework, waiting for my laptop to be fixed, waiting to get my internet fixed (i now have internet on the toilet), electric guitar, my birthday (13/11(friday 13th ahhhhhhhh jokin ;) its on a wednesday))**

**hopefully should be able to update soon.**


End file.
